


"I saw the light" [Tom - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine: Being a crew member in “I saw the light”. You’re standing behind the cameras while Tom sings in a scene. He mischievously looks at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I saw the light" [Tom - One shot]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ugh… another early morning in Tennessee. Don’t get me wrong, I love it here but hate getting up so early.

I’ve been here for almost 3 months, between pre-production, rehearsals, yadda yadda yadda.

I work in the movie industry. Right now I’m a crew member of “I saw the light”. It’s safe to say, discarding the ridiculous mornings… that i love my job.

I got to the crafty service area in a rush to grab coffee and a muffin since I was already late. Which was unusual;  i guess the late nights + early mornings combo was finally taking its toll on me.

I headed to my trailer.

I went in as I chewed on my “breakfast” and started picking up things, and pulled the clothing rack out.

 _-Let’s see… -_ I mumbled to myself.

I checked the shooting schedule to see what scene was being filmed first, so I could arrange everything.

I fixed the first outfit and tagged it with the scene number. I like to keep things organized besides it’s an obvious must in this job. I arranged several others with their respective tags.

I was doing everything at a very fast pace and immersed in my thoughts, when something startled me.

_-Good morning, sunshine!_

I turned around.

_-¡Jesus, Hiddleston!_

There he stood, smiling big.

 _-It’s 6:30AM how can you be smiling like that? Here_ \- I handed him the hanger with his first outfit.

_-Millions of reasons, darling. ¿Why are you rushing today?_

_-¿How long have I been getting you dressed for this film?_

_-¿Counting dress rehearsals?_

_-Exactly… a long time. And not once have I been this late, I can’t even find a few pieces, there’s a tiny hole in that coat that i’m gonna have to sew, and don’t even get me started on…_

_-Darling, darling…_ -He cut me off and got closer to me. He held my face between his hands _\- I don’t think I’ve ever spoken that fast in my entire life or anyone i know…You need to relax._

Okay. I’ve been spending a lot of time with Tom thanks to this film.  The man is a dream. Incredibly attractive, incredibly polite and caring.

And I am lucky enough to fix his pants and shirts every single day. We’ve bonded a lot and we’re both very comfortable working together. He loves joking around, of course, and makes all these insightful comments about Hank Williams’ clothes. It’s actually really helpful, i come up with a few ideas that he and the director end up liking, even though the wardrobe’s pretty basic.

 _-Ugh, fine. Just change your clothes and don’t touch my face_. – I said smiling.

He kissed my cheek.

- _GOOD MORNING.-_ He exclaimed triumphant.

I rolled my eyes.

_-Good morning to you._

_-Much better. You’re doing a marvelous job, don’t panic so much._  – He said walking behind my panel screen to get dressed.

He came out and I took my script annotations.

 _-Alright, rolled sleeves, shirt completely buttoned up_ \- I narrated the list as I checked each thing. He was just staring down at me, the tall man… and I wasn’t short at all.

 _-¿So what about my invitation?_ –He asked but I kept fixing his clothes.

_-¿What invitation?_

_-To the play I told you about…_

I stopped and looked at him, lifting my eyebrows and crossing my arms.

_-¿Do you want me to get fired? …Besides why are you asking ME?_

Tom frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated and looked down.

He sighed and looked back up at me again.

_-I really… really like you._

I stayed quiet for a whole minute or at least it felt like that, while Tom just stared deep into my eyes. I was trying to find a trace of humor.

 _-¿Is this another one of your jokes, Tom? I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR…_ -I stopped talking as soon as Tom grabbed me by the arms and pulled me closer with a bit of strength.

_-GOOD GOD, WOMAN, WHAT DO I NEED TO DO? WON’T YOU GET IT?!_

Silence. Just silence taking over as we held a tricky staring contest.

And before I could speak again, his lips were crashing mine.

¿Is it possible for a kiss to be tender and rough at the same time?

His loosened the tight grasp around my arms and moved his hands to my lower back, pulling me to him, as close as we could be, meaning he had me was pressed up against his chest.

I didn’t know what was going on. I knew Tom and I had bonded over time, but I thought we had just become great friends. And now he was kissing me like this, making me feel electricity all over my body. I started to let go, kissing him back, well more like deepening the kiss, and curled my arms around his neck.

I heard the knob on my door turn, so I quickly pulled away and started fixing his tie.

Tom cleared his throat.

Jack, the director’s assistant came in. God, I hated him with every fiber in my body at the moment.

_-¿Is Tom ready? We need him in 5._

_-Yes, Jack. I will be there._ –Said Tom in an annoyed tone that I had never heard before.

I held back a chuckle biting my lip

 _-Don’t do that.-_ whispered Tom in sort of a menacing tone while staring at my lips.

I thought Jack would leave but he actually stayed there looking at us, waiting for me to finish.

It was fucking awkward.

 _-You’re good to go._ – I said quietly to Tom.

He looked at me and did that thing with his eyebrows, where he shows concern and a little sadness.

And he left.

 

Hours went by as they filmed a whole sequence. All this time i spent in my trailer; Going over the recent events between Hiddleston and me, again and again… just sitting on my couch.

Thankfully the planets had aligned that day and made it possible, for once,  to have this much free time that i got to spend alone. I didn’t even want to see Tom, the thought just frightened me to death.

Still deep in my thoughts, i tried to go back in time searching through my brain to find clues that would lead to the reason behind Tom kissing me.

Maybe i had been so consumed by my job that i didn’t notice. Although… we did have a weird moment one time… I decided to take a walk down memory lane.

* * *

 

 _-¡Come on, tell me!_ -Exclaimed Tom

_-No way._

_-¿Why not?_

_-It’s personal._

_-¿And you don’t trust me?_

I looked at Tom through the mirror placed in front of me for a brief moment, and went back to packing all my sewing tools and whatnot, while he just sat on my couch still wearing his Hank Williams attire, with his hands behind his head and giving me a hopeful smile.

_-We haven’t known each other for that long for me to provide such info. Stop misbehaving and please change your clothes already, i’m begging you. I’m extremely happy about the fact that it’s before midnight and we’re done for the day._

He chuckled as he rose from his seat and walked towards the panel screen speaking.

_-We’ve still got a whole damn month sweetheart, just sayin’._

- _Wow, the southern accent’s sticking isn’t it?_

He winked.

 _-Very well. ¿Can i ask you something else then?_ -The British accent was back.

 _-Go ahead_. - i said, leaning over the backpack in front of me to keep packing and not looking at Tom. As usual, i was rushing.

_-¿Would you like to get to know me better?_

_-Sure-_ I felt him walking towards me but i didn’t look up.

 _-¿Are you seeing anyone?_ \- He stood beside me and i finally faced him.

A (hopefully) quiet gasp escaped from my lips as i eyed Tom and took the image of him, shirtless, in. He was still wearing dress pants but his belt was undone. He was holding the button-down shirt that he had just taken off in his hands. He had a tender look on his face.

It took all my concentration to remember my mantra and repeat it in my mind. “Always be professional. You’ll get used to working with yet another handsome actor”. I snapped out of it.

_-Uh… as a matter of fact, no. I’m not. Don’t really have the time._

His eyes wandered around the room with a slight frown and a half smile before landing back on me. I spoke before he would even try.

_-¿Why are you not changing your clothes?_

_-You have my other shirt, love._

I looked for it quickly, the sooner i found it the sooner he’d stop being half naked and messing with my busy head. I avoided eye contact at all costs.

 _-Here-_ We traded the shirts.

He let out a playful chuckle.

He turned around and started walking towards the panel screen again, i took advantage of this to stare at his broad back and shoulders. He had a beautiful and masculine figure. Elegantly lean.

* * *

 

I went back to reality as i heard a knock on my door.

Fucking Jack again.

_-We have an Emergency. Lily had to leave and we need someone on set._

_-But she’s makeup…_

WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME GO THERE I’M NOT READY YET. I was mentally screaming.

_-It’s just for touch-ups if needed. You’ve done it before…_

So there i was on set, trying to avoid Tom seeing me, hiding behind everyone i could.

Tom was singing and playing the guitar. He was doing an impeccable job playing Hank Williams. So immersed in his role and trying to be as perfect as he could be.

I was quite enjoying being there now.

There was a problem with the microphones so they stopped everything as the director yelled ‘cut’.

And obviously i was called for touch-ups a minute later.

I hesitantly walked towards Tom with a makeup brush in my hand and his eyes found me.

 _-¿Fired from wardrobe department already? Wow, news travel fast around here._ -He said with a big smile and looking proud of himself.

 _-Lily left early._ \- I said brushing his face and he closed his eyes and lifted his chin.

_-¿Are you trying to change the subject, dear?_

I sighed. There we were, muttering.

- _Not now, Hiddleston._

 _-You’re going to pretend it didn’t happen aren’t you_?- He opened his eyes and gave me a bothered look- _¿Should i kiss you right now in front of everybody?_

_-For my job’s sake… please don’t._

_-Don’t worry so much. I meant what i said. You think i’m just another actor fooling around with the crew for the time being? It’s not like that at all… i_

_-INTO POSITIONS._ -Yelled the director cutting Tom off.

_-I have to go…_

_-Go out with me._

_-I can’t, i have to be behind the set in 2 seconds._

I could see a little exasperation in Tom and then his tone denoted it.

_-Stop being so damn stressed all the time and tell me. ¿Will you just let me take you to the theater this Saturday nig…_

A guy with Tom’s guitar got in between us  to give it to him and i left.

I heard the call for action and stood behind the camera.

Tom started playing looking a bit serious at the beginning.

¿What was going on…? ¿should i stop overthinking and just go with my gut for once?

I was carefully watching him as he sung and suddenly his eyes landed on me. I rolled mine, gave him a nod and smiled. He understood immediately and grinned back mischievously as he continued performing the scene.


End file.
